


I Miss You

by XinChun93



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XinChun93/pseuds/XinChun93
Summary: Keito and Kuro have moved in together. But Kuro's costume mending business has kept him away from home, and Keito gets really lonely.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Kiryuu Kurou
Kudos: 40





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, wrote another kurokei oneshot... I love them. I'm still new to writing but I hope it's enjoyable to people!

Keito and Kuro have been living together for a while now. They had been dating for some time, and once their friends found out, they urged them to just move in together already. So they did.

It wasn't as if they had necessarily felt the need to, at least not at first. They always tried to keep things professional while on the job, after all. Keito wouldn't have it any other way. But once they finally did cave in, and move in together, Keito would become clingy when they were home together.

He just wanted to be together forever, with the person he loved the most in the world, after all. They'd been through so much together over the years, and Keito couldn't imagine life without Kuro by his side.

Unfortunately for Keito, Kuro was quite busy these days. Of course, there were days Keito was busy as well, or perhaps more busy, but of course when he's actually occupied with work, that's all he can think about anyway. But when he isn't the one with something else to task his mind with, his thoughts just go back to Kuro.

Kuro's costume mending services had become a massive hit. Not only with the idols in Ensemble Square, but also students from all the idol schools, as well as just random people sometimes. Suffice to say, Kuro had gained a huge backlog of work. Of course he could have rejected the work, but it was also his hobby, so he figured he may as well do it. It would benefit Akatsuki in the end anyway, since it'd be making money.

But because of this, Kuro was almost never home. Maybe he could have worked on sewing at home in some situations, but he also had to interact with the customers, and sometimes even deliver the mended garments. So he was out and about quite a bit.

This of course, left Keito alone on his days off. While he didn't particularly have many days off, he did still have some, and on those days, he was exceptionally lonely. In the past, he wouldn't really let it get to him, but ever since moving in with Kuro, he felt the need to have him by his side.

\---

Kuro had left early in the morning. Keito had still been asleep at the time. It's not as if he had slept in, it's just that Kuro was really that busy.

Keito got up and ate breakfast, and glanced at his phone. He knew Kuro would be busy so he didn't want to call him. Well, he did want to, but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Despite being an idiot who was way too in love with his boyfriend, he still realized that work was work, after all.

But one text message couldn't hurt, right? Kuro would be able to respond whenever he happened to get the chance. It didn't have to be right away. So Keito picked up his phone, and began typing.

<Kiryu, I hope you are well.>

He pushed the send button, and immediately buried his head in his hands. That message was just way too lame, stiff, and boring. He started typing again.

<I miss you, Kiryu. I can't wait to see you tonight.>

He pushed send again. That was. Better... It had emotion, but it was entirely too embarassing, and so he ended up burying his head in his hands again.

He just wanted to see his boyfriend. Was writing a simple message to him supposed to be that hard?

Keito decided it wasn't worth agonizing all day over, and tried to get his mind off it.

He tried, but that didn't mean it would work.

It was his day off, but there were still tasks he could do with getting ahead on. He tried to write some lyrics, but they ended up sounding as dumb as his text messages. Maybe he just wasn't awake enough yet.

He walked to the kitchen and got out some of his favorite energy drink. He figured he'd just relax for a while, maybe read some manga or something, and let the caffiene kick in, so he could be productive later on.

\---

A couple hours passed. Keito had read who knows how many chapters, no, volumes, of manga by now. And he drank just as many energy drinks. How many empty cans were there? He probably couldn't tell you. He was too distracted. The plots in the manga he was reading were just reminding him of Kuro, and how much he missed him.

Keito's phone buzzed. He reflexively got up and checked it, hoping it was Kuro. He glanced at his phone, and his expression soured as he realized it was just a dumb selfie from Eichi and Wataru. They were off on some shoot again, and decided to spam Keito's texts for some asinine reason.

"Incorrigible." He muttered as he tossed his phone to the side.

It's not as if he hated them, but he just wanted to hear from Kuro.

Keito knew it wasn't actually logical to miss Kuro to such an extent, but he was just an idiot in love. He needed Kuro by his side. He didn't know what he'd ever do without him.

He decided to make some food. But all he could think about was the fact that Kuro was so busy, that they hadn't shared a meal together in... How many days had it been? Keito couldn't even remember anymore.

Keito began to wonder if Kuro even wanted to spend time with him. For all he knew, Kuro could be spending his whole day sewing costumes with Shu or something. Those two used to be roommates, after all... He was clearly getting jealous, even at the thought of it.

He just put whatever food he could find on a plate, and sat down. He turned on the TV to try and distract himself. Any random channel would do, it wasn't really that he wanted to watch TV. But if something, anything, was going on in the background, maybe it would help him distract himself while he ate.

\---

Twenty minutes passed. Then thirty, forty... An hour, two hours...

Keito was getting through the day without Kuro, but he was really anxious that Kuro hadn't texted him back yet.

His phone buzzed again. He jumped to grab it, and see who it was.

Disappointment, that's who it was. Well it was actually just Leo, bragging about a new song he wrote. He had also attached some pictures of cats.

Keito liked cats. Particularly these cats. They were important to him. But not as important as Kuro. He just wanted to see Kuro. Or at least hear from him.

He knew he should probably try and get something productive done today. He didn't really want to work on lyrics now though, since that would just remind him of Leo's message, which would remind him of the cats, which would remind him that he liked cats, which would remind him that he was madly in love with Kuro, who wasn't there with him.

It was already getting late. Keito was getting tired. But still no word from Kuro. Not a text, not a call, nothing.

He wondered if Kuro was really that busy working, or if he was off having fun with someone else. Maybe Chiaki or Nazuna. He didn't know. He didn't want to even think about it. It's not like they weren't allowed to have other friends, but Keito wanted Kuro all to himself. He wanted his company, and his touch.

Keito was basically losing his mind in all these thoughts. He eventually just gave in. He was tired. He wasn't thinking logically today. He probably just needed to go to sleep already.

He walked into the bedroom he shared with Kuro, and eyed the custom made plush toys of them that were sitting there.

It was silly that these even existed, let alone that they kept them in their bedroom. But Souma had given them as gifts, when Keito and Kuro had moved in together. Of course they accepted them. They could never say no to Souma, after all.

Keito grabbed the Kuro plush and hugged it tightly, as he made his way to bed.

Before dozing off, he sent one last text to Kuro.

<I love and miss you, Kiryu.>

With that, he set his phone aside, and fell asleep, Kuro plush in his arms.

\---

It was nearly midnight. Kuro entered the home he shared with Keito. He had a long day. He forgot to charge his phone overnight, and was stressed the whole day from so much work. He just wanted to sleep.

He entered their bedroom, and saw Keito there, fast asleep, with the Kuro plush in his arms. The sight immediately brought a warm smile to his face.

He walked over to where the lone Keito plush was sitting, and took it in his arms, then made his way into bed.

He moved in toward Keito to plant a kiss on his forehead, and whispered, trying not to wake him. "I'm home, boss. I missed you. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

Kuro snuggled up to Keito, embracing him, with their plush selves in the middle, and drifted off to sleep.

Thankfully, they both had the day off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second published fic. I actually proofread this one, and took a bit more time to write it! It's not necessarily a sequel to the previously posted one, the fic I mentioned in the notes of that one is separate and much longer. However, I do have some ideas for a sequel to this fic!
> 
> Anyway, I'm @XinChun93 on twitter, so follow me there for more screaming about kurokei. =) I love them so much.


End file.
